Age Concerns
Age Concerns is the first episode of Series Five, originally aired on the 22nd October 2003. Plot Summary Brian and Sophie are surprised to here how deep Josh's voice is and ask him how he did that. Josh tells them that his voice broke during the night and Brian says he should get it fixed, but Josh tells him his voice will remain like this. Lucy and Mel explain to Brian and Sophie that as human's get older, they go through certain physical changes and Lucy decides to show Brian and Sophie their baby pictures to see how they've changed. There's a shock for Lucy when she finds her birth certificate, which states her birthday is the 17th and not the 7th and all her birthdays she has had have been fake. Meanwhile, Josh uses his voice breaking to his advantage and phones up Mr Whiteside as Brian, pretending to be sick and saying he maybe off some time. Mr Whiteside falls for it. When Wendy finds out that Lucy is 10 days younger than she thought she was, Wendy points out that she is older than Lucy by 6 days and starts treating Lucy like a little child by tying her shoelaces. Using the galactic guide book, Sophie and Brian look up ageing, which states that older humans are identified by their wrinkles and are more wiser. Sophie decides she wants more wrinkles because she thinks it will make her wiser. Mr Whiteside announces to Josh's class that Josh is seriously ill. Pete thinks it's some sort of stunt whilst Frankie believes Josh wouldn't stoop so low for a few days off and they agree to organise a collection for Josh. Brian comes home after visiting The Willows, an old people's home and Sophie is covered in wrinkle cream, hoping it will give her wrinkles. Brian tells Sophie about The Willows and all the luxuries there, such as a man who hasn't been to the toilet unassisted for 3 years and all the activities he took part in. Sophie tells Brian they should Join, but Brian tells her he tried and he got thrown out because he wasn't old enough. Josh tells Brian he should join The Willows and he suggests he should hold a tea party for the residents. Lucy is thrilled when her chemistry set has come and Sophie is upset because the wrinkle cream only made her skin smoother and Lucy informs her that is what the cream is suppose to do. Mel is shocked when she finds a grey hair at her age and Lucy tells her she has to stop frowning and be nice to people. When Lucy tells Wendy that her chemistry set has come, Wendy says it's an A-Level set only suited for scientists aged 16 and over. Lucy thinks Wendy is patronising her since she found out Lucy's real birthday. When the residents of The Willows come around to the Johnson-Barker house, Mr Whiteside, Pete and Frankie visit unexpectedly. Brian explains they are holding the party to get Josh into The Willows. Mr Whiteside, Pete and Frankie notice Josh's voice and he tells them it's broken due to the illness and Pete apologises for not believing him. Mr Whiteside gives a cheque to Josh for £200, but a resident of The Willows says Josh cannot join because it is an old people home. Mr Whiteside donates the money to The Willows and he tells Josh he's going to enjoy punishing Josh. When Lucy uses the chemistry set, her hair explodes and she has to wear a grey, permed wig. Cast *Tony Gardener as Brian Johnson *Carla Medonça as Sophie Johnson *Danielle McCormack as Mel Barker *Alex Kew as Josh Barker *Charlotte Francis as Lucy Barker *Dan O'Brien as Mr Whiteside *Isabelle Melling as Wendy Richardson *Keith Warwick as Trent Clements *Patrick Niknejad as Pete Walker *Jordan Maxwell as Frankie Perkins Category:Episodes